Star Crossed
by RedSmileyFace
Summary: Renji and Rukia wade through life loving each other, but struggling to ever find true reign to live a life together. Orhimie and Ichigo have just met, but their lives follow differing paths others have already laid for them. Can anybody have a happy, romantic, ending? RenRuki, IchiHime, other couples to be added. Alternate Soul Society.
1. Prologue

"Do you, Rukia, take Renji to be your husband? In health and sickness? Yadda yadda yadda?" The old, balding priest asked. He picked his nose, shuffling from one bare foot to another on the sun baked dirt road.

The couple who stood before him didn't care. In fact, both girl and boy, for they were not yet out of their teens, were smiling from ear to ear. "Yes!" Exclaimed the girl, a short thing with a bob of splitting black hair and sapphire eyes. She giggled in excitement, clutching the bouquet of flowering weeds closer to her chest.

"The same, Renji?" The priest dryly asked the boy, a mangy redhead who was a head taller than both officiant and bride, and who looked like he would grow even taller.

"Hell to the yeah!" The boy exclaimed, earning himself a barked laugh from the girl, and an eye roll from the hung-over holy man. Renji, unable to contain his happiness, reached out to hold onto Rukia's wrists, stepping closer to the girl in front of the dilapidated shrine on the outskirts of the Howling Dog District, their hometown.

The priest reached up to pick his ear this time, "Then I guess you're husband and wife, now either 'Abarai' or whatever you're called. Kiss and pay up, why don't you? I gotta bed calling my name and a nap that's long overdue."

Giggling, the newlyweds stepped even closer to each other, Rukia wrapping her arms around his waist (still clutching at the weeds), while Renji cupped her jaw and awkwardly leaned down to kiss his wife for the first time. It was not their first kiss in general, however, and with practiced ease they both opened to the other, tongues merging and lips suckled and breaths exchanged. Renji was glad he thought to steal a pinch of salt earlier, rubbing grime from his teeth, and not surprised to taste mint on Rukia.

"Ahem." The little old man that presided over their little ceremony interrupted. The young couple broke apart, but were not chastised in the least. Neither looking away from their other half, Renji dug the threadbare purse from his waist and tossed it in the general direction of the priest. The old man had to reach the side to catch it, and he sighed at the extra effort. He frowned further at the meager amount within, but only because he had hoped there would be extra, not because the kids lied. He shrugged, remembering he really didn't need too much anyway, just alcohol and a roof over his head. Being a goody two shoes for eons tended to make a man want to be reincarnated already, and not too worried about current affairs any longer.

Giggling, the happy pair walked in the opposite direction of the old shrine, hearts in hands and hands intertwined. Their first stop as husband and wife was a cliff, and there their smiles faded somewhat. With a gentle bow, Rukia parted her bouquet into three, and laid them upon three, unimpressive but meaningful graves. Renji also bowed; "We'll do you proud, friends."

The Abarai's next destination was a rundown shack that stood in the middle of nowhere, a forest on one side and an unimpeded view of the Soul Society on the other. That would be their third destination as newlyweds. But now, it was inside the shack they went, shedding the best, poorest, clothing and laying upon a threadbare futon set up beforehand.

Again they kissed, but for the first time they explored the other's beautiful nakedness, blushing, giggling and fascinated. And when Rukia sank down on Renji, they were whole for the first time as lovers, and the last time as innocents. Holding each other as the rocked in bliss, neither realized how difficult it would be to remain not only husband and wife, but also free and happy. For the longest time to come, this night would remain the happiest they would know, and in the darkest of times, cling to it in hope that it could be, once more.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And there you have it. Plus chapter one... I'm not sure where this story is going, or how often I will post chapters, but I wanted to put something "RenRuki" on fanfiction, because I was getting a little sad at the lack of proper RenRuki stories. (P.S., I adore all pairings, I just wish there was more of this particular one, that's all...) I do plan to include IchiHime as well, but not knowing how soon I will post, I haven't put them as main characters yet. Anyway, I hope the story is enjoyed!


	2. Ten Years Later

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Rukia... Kuchiki." Said woman was startled out of her reverie, turning to look at the guard who had spoken. Quickly looking away from her ex-husband, she nodded her head in acknowledgment. "Captain Kuchiki requests your presence for lunch." Sighing, Rukia stood from her spot staring at the garden, throwing her appalling embroidery attempt into her rooms behind her and turned towards Renji. He bowed on one knee before her, scowling at the ground. With his eyebrow tattoos, gotten to mark his earliest accomplishments, he truly looked angry.

"Will you escort me?" She requested of him, and following a moment of silence in which she was afraid he would refuse, he nodded once and stood to lead the way. She followed his tall frame around the Kuchiki estate and lands, out towards the vast Soul Society. She hardly paid attention to where they were going (though she probably get to the sixth division blindfolded), instead choosing to admire Renji's broad shoulders, pronounced shoulder blades, tapered waist and hips, remembering when she had free reign to physically admire him rather than from a distance. Even his muscled forearms garnered her unabashed admiration, and only when he stepped aside to admit her entrance, did she look away. "Thank you."

He grunted in reply, turning and walking away. Taking a deep, long breath to steady her ever present disappointment, she focused on other matters. When she and her brother were finally seated outside for lunch, she settled into another state of apathy. Her brother, Byakuya, had only wanted to honor his late wife's dying request, to find and safeguard her lost sister. That was Rukia, and she would have refused his "help", had they not threatened Renji's progress as a Soul Reaper. "They" being the Kuchiki elders who controlled too much, in Rukia's opinion, and even Byakuya had a hard time fighting their will. In the maze of politics and power plays, Byakuya was Rukia's only ally, but it wasn't enough.

Rukia stared at her knees, clothed in a rich kimono she would have died to see when in Howling Dog, but now felt dead inside wearing it. She picked at it as listlessly as she ate, a small act of defiance that though "they" might stuff her in their clothes, they couldn't make her mold into its implied arrogance and superiority. Suddenly a warm hand stilled hers. Looking up, she met Byakuya's stern gaze. Taking back her hand, she smiled at him to ease his frown. "This was a delicious lunch, brother," she intoned, not really recalling what she ate, "it is rare that we are able to share a meal together. Is peace that boring?"

"Hardly." He replied, "However, I called you here to discuss in private what our elders have planned for you."

"Hmmm, I can guess what that is." Rukia mused. After all, the elders had demanded she divorce Renji so that she could be free to make ties with another, more worthy, family. It seemed Byakuya had vowed to never remarry, but hadn't foreseen what the elders would do to circumvent his decree. Not that Rukia would want Byakuya to sacrifice his love to help her, but he was too honor bound to his word to do so, had he wished. It was only a matter of time before the elders hatched their foul plans for her. "I thank you for saving me from their pompous proclamations; I'd rather hear bad news from you, brother. To whom am I betrothed?"

Byakuya didn't answer right away. Rukia was used to this, knowing he was trying to find the best way to say things, without saying them. It was dangerous with eyes and ears everywhere. She wouldn't know, her training as a Reaper unfortunately cut extremely short, but trusting Byakuya to sense old farts where they shouldn't be. Eventually, he put his tea cup down. "They want you to meet some hothead in the thirteenth division. Coincidentally, Captain Ukitake has requested Renji's assistance in training the man. Seems to think the two would bond and help each other."

So, Renji would go with her when she left the Kuchiki home, keeping close to her, as always. She masked a sigh of relief by blowing on her hot tea. "They want me to meet this hothead? So it is not set in stone."

"No." He confirmed. Sensing that she had no objections, yet, he continued to fill in some blanks. "He is a Shiba, the youngest male, though he is the only son of the clan's heir. He will eventually take over, if he learns to control his emotions. Knowing the Shibas, however, it is unlikely that will ever happen."

Rukia allowed a smile to form, aware just how much the boisterous family irked the more subdued families. If only her sister had married one of them! Rukia would never have had to loose Renji for the Shiba. "What made the elders finally decide on him, and not someone more... calm?"

"They believe they are doing you a favor, finding someone more to your tastes in men."

Rukia scoffed. "My tastes in men isn't loudmouths, it's..." Sighing, she shook her head. "Never mind, that no longer matters, now."

There was silence for a few minutes, and Rukia could feel Byakuya's gaze upon her, no doubt wishing to rebuke her, or console her, though she couldn't tell which. Eventually Byakuya just steered the subject back on course. "What the elders have always wanted was more to our name than prestige and power. The Shihoin train shinobi. The Kyoraku and the Yamamoto are old and powerful, with many cousins filling in the ranks of soldiers. Shiba have firepower, and if they do not have the numbers currently, their little close family is expanding. Faster than ours is, at any rate. We are declining, as before you, I was the only one with hope for future generations on my shoulder. No doubt you are aware of my failure." He never apologized, but she knew he did regret his inability to really help her. She never held it against him, either.

"You do not owe anyone, nor does Hisana. Events were... out of anyone's control."

He nodded in agreement, thankful she understood. Again, he steered them back. "Though the elders might wish for a stately Yammamoto, they will be happy with a wild Shiba if it means gaining heirs, and almost as important, firepower."

Quirking a brow, she looked at Byakuya in confusion. "A continuation of the Kuchiki name? But, he's a Shiba heir?"

"Indeed. Between the older male cousins, and the three women of marriageable age who might marry men willing to be adopted, Captain Isshin Shiba was amenable to your children keeping our name."

It was a lot to take in. This wasn't anything she ever wanted, even when dreaming of riches in the poorest districts of the Rukon. She wanted a family, a permanent roof, a full belly and bright clean clothing, true. All of her own choosing however, and the freedom to protect those she loved, in memory of those she failed. This... this was too much a perversion of her wishes. She swallowed her complaints one by one, however. Renji could have supplied as many Kuchiki heirs as they wanted, if only they didn't demand that Renji were richer, or owned a warehouse of goods or a dojo of warriors. They could shove their wants up their asses as far as she was concerned, only they had threatened to expel Renji from school. And what Renji didn't know, was they had also threatened his life at the time. To this day, when Renji had graduated and was lieutenant to their own darling heir, able to defend himself, it was too late. It would be criminal, in the eyes of the law, the Central fucking 46's estimation, for a man of such lowly status to marry or accost a woman of such high rank.

Of course, she clenched her hands, the double standard didn't apply, as it stood for her sister and Byakuya. Life was truly unfair; Brother was allowed to marry her Sister, yet wedded bliss ended before it had a chance to prosper. While she and Renji were not allowed to remain married, and had lived as many years divorced as Byakuya and Hisana had been together. And, now, "they" would be forcing her to accept a man not of her choosing, force her to submit to his touch, to carry children for this man. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get very far if she ran.

Swallowing another angry retort, all of them were old complaints by now, she finally acquiesced to at least meeting the man. A Shiba boy couldn't be as bad as a Kuchiki elder, right? Anything to get away from them.

"Sister." Byakuya called her before she left his presence. "I will be with the elders tonight, discussing the future of the clan. I regret that you will be alone this evening."

She smiled at him _'I am not.'_ She thought, and knew he heard her unspoken thoughts. "A shame." She said instead. "I will make do."

* * *

Renji strolled across the Kuchiki compound, keeping an eye out for both danger and unwanted eyes. His Captain was in a family meeting, unrelated to Soul Society matters so Renji, his lieutenant but not family, was free for the night. However, he had graciously agreed to guard their home since the lord would be too busy to do so himself.

The tall tattooed man had started by the buildings that housed the meeting hall, listening to their murmurs and gauging how long they would be at it. By the shouts and contrary stance the Kuchiki Lord had taken, it would be a while. Soon enough, Renji had found his way to the opposite side of the Kuchiki lands, the side where the main branch of the family lived, and currently, that was two people; only one would be there at this moment.

Waiting for the other guards to move along, he then stealthily made his way to the shoji screen, knowing his silhouette by the moon was enough of a warning for the inhabitant. He could hear her shuffling inside, aware of him; hesitating no longer, he opened the barrier to her room, and walked in. In the dimness of night, he saw her, Rukia, the light of his life, kneeling before him on her futon in only a thin sleeping yukata. Her smooth hair was already down and around her shoulders, and even her face was free of the rich makeup the puffed up ladies liked to wear. When he closed the screen behind him, she undid the obi around her waist, and bared herself to him. "Husband." She greeted, a smile on her face.

After laying aside Zabimaru, Renji joined her. "Wife." He whispered, as he had for ten years, yearning to shout it and heal his soul, but stemming the hurt temporarily with stolen moments and fleeting gestures.

* * *

Byakuya stepped out in the wee hours of night, poised and serene, proceeding to enjoy the mist of his breath meeting the moon, low on the horizon. When the meeting had started, the moon had been high...

A man shifted into his sights, taking a knee beside his lord and captain. Not bothering to spare a glance towards the guard, Byakuya asked for a report of the evening.

"All is well," the redheaded man stated. "Nothing could have been better for an evening such as this."

Byakuya stifled a grin. "Good." he intoned, "The Kuchiki thank you for your services this evening, you are dismissed till tomorrow's duties."

Renji bowed, then was gone once more.


	3. Shibas and Inoues

**Author's Notes:** I have no idea what my posting schedule will be... probably whenever a chapter is done. I do not have a lot written, but I do have some vague ideas and plans. As seen in this chapter, more characters come and more couples will form. I am not completely comfortable writing Orihime or Ichigo, but I do like their characters (actually, I like a lot of characters in Bleach...)

Reviews are lovely, thanks for the ones I have received!

And the one guest reviewer: I agree, RenRuki is cute :3 I'm sorry we have to wait a chapter to see them again.

* * *

Fifteen year old Orihime sat beside and a little behind her brother in pride, knowing how far her older sibling had come from nearly nothing to the success he now has. Between raising his kid sister and starting a merchant business when none of the Rukon Districts had one, Sora had a lot to be proud of, and Orihime felt it for him.

Seated across from Sora and Orihime Inoue were three of the Shiba Clan: Isshin, Kaien, and Ichigo. The latter kept scowling at the floor, and Orihime couldn't stop thinking how cute he looked. If he was good looking while unhappy, how handsome could he be happy?

Isshin was the head of the Shiba Clan, as well as Captain to one of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads; he was seated before them in bright civilian clothing however, as was Kaien, Isshin's oldest nephew. The way they took turns talking to Sora and to each other, it seemed they were on equal footing regarding business and Shiba Clan affairs. Ichigo, once again standing out, wore what Orihime could tell was a Reaper uniform: black over white, plain yet sturdy sandals, and unadorned. The only color he brought to the meeting was his hair: bright orange and sticking out wildly.

She was brought from her musings when the Shiba Head inquired about her presence at their meeting.

Sora smiled, gesturing to her fondly, "May I present my sister, Orihime? I did not think you would mind me bringing her, but she wanted to know more of what I do for my business. I could not refuse her."

Isshin smiled brightly, Kaien as well, though Ichigo remained mostly unmoved. "I think it is great!" Isshin boomed. "I respect a family that supports each other, especially outside the Soul Society. Do your parents feel the same?"

Sora's smile faded, though Orihime had nothing to worry about, her older brother maintained his level of ease, as always. "Our parents were lost to us for a long time; I was the one who raised Orihime, and still to this day am her guardian." He looked towards her with an almost paternal smile of pride.

She smiled at him too. As such, she missed the surprised look the Shiba men sent them; they had not discussed extended family before this meeting, and nothing about missing family. She did see them look at Sora with admiration and respect, though. She agreed, Sora was an amazing older brother.

"Now, about the latest shipment of gunpowder..." Sora started. Orihime had wanted to know more of what he did, but her thoughts drifted away as the elder men discussed dry logistics of what Sora could supply, and what the Shiba Clan wanted to sell in return. It was not as interesting as her imagining new recipes to try and bake, most including red bean paste in some form or another. Once or twice her gaze wandered to Ichigo; would he like her baking? Perhaps she could bring some to the next meeting. If Sora continued to let her come, that is. She was rather scatter brained and not really helpful.

"I insist you stay for dinner!" Demanded Isshin, bringing Orihime's focus to the present again. "My little Yuzu cooks up a mean storm, and we're starved for intelligent conversationalists."

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Kaien, causing Orihime to giggle at his remark, Captain Shiba did seem a little boisterous and Ichigo a bit on the sullen side. Kaien smiled in her direction.

Sora bowed in acceptance; "Perhaps this once. I thank you, Captain Shiba; you were the first of the Noble Families to give us a chance, and you have no idea how grateful I am and will forever remain."

So it was that the Inoue siblings found themselves seated on colorful seat pillows surrounding a long, well maintained table, not knowing which of the many good smelling dishes to sample first. As it turned out, all the Shiba were present; all dark haired except two, and for the most part, loud.

Isshin Shiba, Captain of the Tenth Squad, and leader of the Shiba Clan, spent most of dinner talking about anything BUT work or business, dividing his time between telling the Inoue about his family, in loud praises, and stuffing his face.

Orihime was seated beside the man and his daughter Karin, a little younger than herself. She was dark of hair and eye, like her father, but was very level headed and claimed she was the smartest on in the room. Her father didn't dispute her claim, but bemoaned that she didn't have to be so disrespectful about it. Masaki taught her better than that! If only Karin went to school to become a Soul Reaper, where her talents would have been honed and perfected! However, Karin chose to attend regular schooling offered nearby in one of the more prosperous districts in the Rukon; but other than knowing she did not want to be a Reaper, she was still undecided on which other path in life to take.

Besides Karin was her younger twin, Yuzu, who had been the one to cook the delicious meal. Everyone at the table boasted that Yuzu would make a perfect bride someday, that she was wonderful at managing a household full of servants besides being a divine cook. She was the youngest Shiba, the other without black hair as she was blonde, and rail thin. Her father bemoaned that she was the only child of his who looked anything like his beloved Masaki, and was scared for the day when his little girl would grow into her beauty. Other than a blush at the mention of marriage, Yuzu, calm and easygoing, was unlike any of her exuberant siblings or cousins. She smiled as big as they, however, and seemed truly happy and content in her abilities to take care of her family.

Across from Orhime sat her brother, and the oldest female Shiba, Kukaku. She sat cross-legged, and smoked from a pipe when not eating. She dressed in hakama, the haori over her chest was loosened to expose her generous cleavage, and had no sleeves, showcasing her toned biceps and triceps. She also had long dark hair and smoky eyes; which went well with her job as the family expert on explosive making. While the men chose to run the business, Kukaku chose to manufacture. She spent most of the evening explaining the finer points of powder mixing for various fireworks to an attentive Sora, who did not once look below her chin. As unflappable as ever, Sora took brash Kukaku in stride, and even asked appropriate questions and remarks of his own, even about whom to buy the best of certain materials from. Unless Orihime was denser than she thought, she could see that Kukaku was starting to like _like_ her brother. She giggled when Captian Isshin bemoaned that he'd never find a husband to take care of his niece.

"I don't need to be cared for, old man!" Screamed Kukaku.

"Oh, Masaki," moaned Isshin, "what has become of our joyful niece who once looked to you as an idol?"

Kukaku rolled her eyes at her older brother, Kaien, seated next to her, who only laughed good naturedly at her. They might have been twins themselves, besides age, only differing in gender and eye color (Kaien's were a deep blue). Ichigo and Ganju, the final members of the Shiba clan, sat furthest away from Orihime. Kaien and Ichigo were both Soul Reapers; Kaien was a lieutenant but Ichigo was still training. However, he had the makings of being one of the strongest in generations, or so his father claimed. Ichigo only frowned into his soup, looking very cute doing so, Orihime thought.

Ganju, older than Ichigo by a few years, and the younger brother of Kaien and Kukaku, was only slightly less loud than his uncle, but his clothing choices made up for it. He was not fortunate in the looks department either, with bushy eyebrows, a square face, and a big nose, but his smile at times made him a dashing figure. Though he was furthest from Orihime, she could hear, from time to time, the man talking about his adventures that day with a person named Hanataro. Was that a boy, or a girl? It seemed Ganju really liked hanging out with that person. More so than actually helping the family in any way whatsoever. He was the black sheep of the family, choosing to spend his days and hours with hooligan friends barely doing anything resembling respectable trade or duty. Isshin, once more bemoaning about Masaki, claimed she was better at motivating their nephew than anyone else.

Orihime enjoyed all the chatter and laughter, and the food was heavenly! Yuzu was kind enough to give some cooking tips as well... Eventually, the table cleared of food and people. Isshin and Kaien claimed duties for their respective divisions as high ranking officers. Ganju claimed there was a gambling hall awaiting him that evening. Karin helped her twin with clearing and cleaning the table, and Kukaku wanted to show Sora the factory where they made most of their fireworks.

But as Sora gestured for Orihime to follow, Kukaku just laughed. "Oh, Orihime has heard as much as she can about the Shiba business; I bet she'd rather see the gardens than the factory. In fact, I bet Ichigo would not mind escorting her."

"Me?!" Exclaimed the previously sulking man. "But I...!"

"Oh, that's Okay!" Orihime interrupted, waving away anyone's concern or complaints. She would have liked to see how explosives were made, especially fireworks! However, she knew Kukaku was just trying to get her brother alone, and she couldn't get in the way of romance!

On the other hand, she never wanted to be a burden, even to handsome strangers such as Ichigo. "I'll just sit here and digest this lovely dinner!" She patted her slightly distended stomach, "I can wait for a few minutes unattended."

Sora looked guilty, and Kukaku disappointed; Orihime smiled, trying to assuage them, about to make a shooing gesture and more words of assurance, when Ichigo lumbered to his feet, and loudly at that, sighing and grumbling about obnoxious cousins. "C'mon, Inoue, the gardens are this way." And he opened a screen for her, waving Orihime through though she hadn't yet stood up. Blushing, looking to make sure Sora didn't mind her being escorted by a young man in his gardens, and finding a smirking Kukaku, she "eeped" and skittered outside.

It was nearing the end of winter, spring was near, and as such the night was cool and crisp. Quietly, the two teens started a slow stroll around and through a mostly sleeping garden. There were smalls signs of life waiting to blossom once spring truly arrived, but currently there were no flowers in show. The path wove through aesthetic passages of year round leafy bushes and evergreen trees that had been trimmed rather artfully; pleasing to the eye. And throughout the gardens, there were benches strategically placed to offer optimal viewing. Or so Orihime guessed. She and her escort slowly meandered throughout the peaceful grounds, every now and then Ichigo pointing out some feature or explaining which flowers would bloom, and when. Steeling glances to the older teen now and then, Orihime blushed in happiness to see that Ichigo seemed more at peace than earlier in the day. His brows were no longer furrowed, his frown was non-existent, and though he was not outright smiling, his eyes were animated with a certain joy: a joy this garden brought him that she felt lucky to witness and admire.

There was a small wooden bridge that spanned an equally small koi pond, and when they reached it, by unspoken agreement, both stopped to look down upon the fish lit by the moon. They fell into an easy silence as girl leaned on elbows over the railing, and boy leaned his back against the opposite side.

"Your gardens are so beautiful." Orihime finally broke the silence, turning to face Ichigo. "Thank you for showing me."

"Yeah. It's about the only place one can get any quiet around here." He said, arms crossed and face placid. Though not as peaceful when describing the surroundings, at least he wasn't scowling anymore. "The grounds were created and cultivated by our ancestors, but it was my mother who really made it thrive... "

"Oh." Orihime murmured in sadness, hesitant to say more. She remembered all that Isshin had said that night, and looked down at the planks in sympathy for a man who expertly hid his sorrow. "She must have been so wonderful. The way your father kept talking about her, to her, he really keeps her alive in everyone's memory, huh?"

"Tch. It's embarrassing, is what it is." But when Orihime stole another glance at him, she saw a smirk rather than another angry frown. She smiled, glad she could see it on him.

"Your family is so funny, and lovely!" She gushed, "I am so happy to have met them, to enjoy a large family meal. Only Sora has memories of our parents, and he says they're not worth remembering, or sharing, as they were abusive. But that's okay, because I have all the love and happiness I could need: Sora is wonderful and kind and caring... We lead a perfectly happy life, as well. "

Ichigo just stared at her, face once more stoic. Orihime wondered if he thought her comparing her life to his was stupid, and she was about to apologize for drawing such a crazy comparison, when he interrupted her thoughts by moving closer. He let out a huff of amusement, "Life is pretty good, isn't it?" He murmured. "We could always ask for more, but... " He stopped his trail of musings, staring down at her. Seemingly changing the subject, he muttered, "Don't tell Kukaku, but I'm glad I got to walk around the gardens with you, Inoue."

Blushing, fingering non-loose hair behind her ear, she replied that his secret was safe with her.

"I was just so wrapped up in my head these past few days, and so angry over the most normal of things. Change is bound to happen. I'm just upset it isn't under my own terms... I'm still upset, but... You've got interesting perspectives, Inoue. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Oh, it was nothing!" She waved her hands, "I'm sure it would have been fine eventually!"

"Heh, don't sell yourself short, Inoue. I can be pretty stubborn in my temper. Just don't let anyone know I admitted it."

Again, she professed his secret was safe with her. "Um. If it's ok of me asking? What is it that has you upset?"

Huffing, stepping away from Orihime to lean against the railing once more, he proceeded to unknowingly crush the girl's heart. "My father is setting up an arranged marriage for me."

"Oh." She whispered, happiness deflating. "I'm sorry to hear about that." She remarked, turning away from him to steady herself on the railing again. Both fell into silence again; he thinking it was peaceful, her in turmoil. She hadn't even realized that her fantasies were playing with her; unknowingly opening her heart to this boy and wanting to have him confide in her too.

But, at such a price! She had wanted his confidence to mean he had romantic feelings towards her, not mere friendship! And even if he did, which he probably didn't with his clueless way of treating her as a friend only, nothing more could happen. Or should, with an arranged marriage looming. Her affections would never have a chance to be reciprocated.

It seemed life was unfair. But hadn't it always been so? Had she not fought her own demons to find happiness no matter what? And it was not like Ichigo had much choice either; less, since he was a noble's son with expectations towards not only his father, but his family too. She turned back to her escort, smiling at him again. "This marriage could do a lot for you family. I bet it will be a lot of fun, too!" She received a skeptical look, and she sighed. "I hope we can continue to be friends. That way, if you ever need a listening ear, I can be there for you."

Again, she was sure she said the wrong thing, seeing him stare at her stoically. But then he smiled, causing her breath to catch. "I feel like I've known you forever, Inoue." He finally said, and she smiled in relief. She felt the same, after only half a day in each other's presence, she couldn't imagine him having never been there before. "Should you or Sora need anything, just ask. I'll help." He promised.

"Thank you... Ichigo."


	4. New Friend and Ally

**Author's Notes:** Hey all; if you remember the previous ending notes from last chapter previewing that this chapter would be Rukia meeting the Shiba and spring plans are made? Well... I erased that because I honestly didn't work on that chapter. Whoops. There will be no more previews unless the next chapter is actually written. There are no future chapters fully formed, only half-baked paragraphs spit-balling ideas and plans for "Star Crossed", so... obviously this chapter received more inspiration than what I originally planned. I hope it is enjoyed, nevertheless. It all came from thinking about RenRuki's time in school, BEFORE they were separated, and trying to figure out the interactions between Renji and Ichigo (and Renji's feelings about the separation...)

Reviews are loved and appreciated! Including those not in English. I received some in Portuguese and Spanish, and while I can neither speak nor read either, I used google translate and I adore the positive reviews and sympathies for the characters. I appreciate those reaching out in their native languages, thanks so much! I will continue to use google translate if needed, so don't hesitate to write what's comfortable.

And now on to the story!

* * *

 **THREE MONTH WEDDING ANNIVERSARY**

"Argh! I feel so stupid!" Renji bemoaned, barging into his and Rukia's dormitory and pulling at his already receding hair. Used to his exaggerated mannerisms, Rukia couldn't help giggling behind her book as she reclined on the dorm bed they shared.

Rising, she tried to stifle her laughter, not managing very well. "What is it this time? They make fun of your accent again?" Both had suffered teasing of that kind, though it was mostly good natured fun. It had even tapered off once both Rukia and Renji started speaking without the Rukon drawl.

"HA! I wish it was that!" Renji scowled. "It's my kido skills again! No matter how much I practice, or take your advice, my spells never get better!" Groaning, he plopped on the opposite mattress, the one used to hold clean laundry rather than an actual sleeping place, and buried his head in his hands. "I shouldn't be here. Once again, I fail to master such simple things."

All too quickly, Rukia's smile morphed into a worried frown. It was not like Renji to be so dejected; he complained a lot, but never to the point of saying he shouldn't be allowed something. It was part of his charm: a man who always fought, verbally or physically, to get what he wanted, and to be a better person. Not that he needed to be better for her to love him, but she admired his drive. This... defeatist attitude... worried her. She didn't know what to do; usually he would gripe for an hour or two, then abruptly metaphorically say "fuck it" and make his move to prove others wrong. Sometimes, to prove _himself_ wrong.

Perhaps it was that after three months of trying to better his spells, there seemed little to no progress for Renji, and that was rare too. Sighing, Rukia realized she would have to be the one to say "fuck it" for him. That's what made them a great team, helping each other become better.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be here." She said, causing his head to snap to attention, his face a study of shock. "You can't run for shit," she ticked off one of her fingers, each for every lie she spoke to shake her husband out of his funk. Both left their fellow classmates in the dust when it came to running; it came in handy after stealing bread. "your sword is a rusty abomination," next to Rukia's, his was the shiniest and sharpest, it being their first prized possessions after all, "you abhor all the academic classes," both absorbed new knowledge like sponges; "you lack proper sword skills," he was better than her, and in fact was the one to help her in that field; "and you smell." She finally ticked off, unable to come up with anything better. It worked, though, causing Renji to emit a strange half scoff, half laugh.

"Alright, I get it, I get it." He got off the spare bed and sat beside her on their sleeping bed, arms and knees touching. "It's just so hard," he confided, "remembering the good points when the bad seem to overpower. Or, at least, get stuck in my head more easily. I can't shake my failures off as well as I can my accomplishments."

"Well," Rukia mused, wrapping her hands around his arm besides her, "perhaps there's a way to make your accomplishments permanent in your mind?"

"I'd marry them if I could. You were my greatest accomplishment, Rukia, and I'd never want to forget earning you."

Rukia didn't think it possible, but ever after years of knowing each other, and three months of intimate marriage, Renji could still make her blush. Staring into his eyes, she could feel the heat and emotions coming from him. Her heart sped up, as did his, she could tell. She laid her hand on his chest, leaning close to kiss him, adoring the lovely rhythmic tattoo their heartbeats created...

Suddenly springing up from the bed, Renji toppling to the floor in her haste leaving him unbalanced, she raised a fist in enlightenment and exclaimed: "Tattoos!"

"What the hell, Rukia!" Renji snapped while sprawled on the floor, hand to his head and face flushed in, possibly, denied romance.

Giggling again, she helped him up and when he was once more towering over her, she dragged him out of their dorms. "I just got an idea, Renji! We're going to get you your three month anniversary present, and if it doesn't help you in the future remember your accomplishments, well I'll be a monkey's uncle!"

 **PRESENT DAY**

Renji sat in the bathing room, chest bared and staring at the mirror. He was in the process of drying his hair, and recounting his tattoos, as was his habit nearly every day. From his entrance acceptance tattoos on his eyebrows, to his symbolic lieutenant rank tat on his biceps, he remembered those and all in between.

His neck and widow's peak tats were advancement through each year of schooling (and NOT, to his chagrin, to mark the advancement of his receding hair...). His upper chest, sides, and lower abdominal tats represented each seat he attained in each of his squads. The designs on his back were symbolic of wings, in graduating and leaving the school to bigger and better things.

Also littered throughout his body were scars, easily remembered faults of his, balancing the good. Mistakes made in classes, hollows getting too close, a Kuchiki uncle knifing him. The old man was hardly a warrior, though, so it hadn't been life threatening, but the message was deadly clear. Rukia didn't know that he knew of how his life had once been in her hands.

Both tattoos and scars remind him of Rukia, the better half of everything he was, is, or will ever be. He had once wanted a ring tattoo on his finger, but decided to await the impossible time when she would be his, legally, again.

Hair finally dried, tied, and out of his face, he stood and started clothing himself. Today was the start of a new, temporary, assignment. The Thirteenth Squad, while it did have some colorful characters, was mostly made up of calmer warriors than most squads (i.e., the Eleventh), and they lacked any serious disciplinary figures. It would make sense for its captain, Jushiro Ukitake, to ask for outside assistance in training a hothead that was assigned to the squad solely because of his cousin.

Assignment to the squad of a family member did not mean that one "Ichigo Shiba" would remain in the thirteenth squad, but until he found out which squad fitted him best, Ichigo would train with older cousin, Kaien for the foreseeable future. And though Kaien was also a hothead from time to time, he was more mature, had stores of patience Ichigo currently lacked, and is a lieutenant besides: he could not devote all his time to family. That is where Renji comes in.

Though he is a lieutenant as well, Renji was volun-told by Byakuya to bond with, and mentor, the young reaper. At times, Renji wondered at Byakuya's reasoning for certain things; he knew of Byakuya's support, but couldn't figure out why "hanging out" with his ex-wife's possible fiance was a good idea. Renji was never really good at the long game, but with years of practice and plenty of tattoos to remind him, he just took the bad with the good. Even when he could not see it.

Today's assignment? Patrolling the Rukon Districts. It was a job usually left to the un-ranked soldiers, but since the Shiba heir was barely out of schooling, it behooved Renji to set aside his pride and become a humble mentor. Of a sort. OK, fine, he was going to complain the whole time.

"Man, I could be eating in the Sixth Division. Chef is awesome and makes the freshest sushi I have ever... you know what? I never even had sushi before becoming a reaper..."

"That's great." Ichigo sarcastically commented, idly kicking some dirt as the two men strolled down their assigned route. It was halfway through their day, and the redhead had talked about nothing but where he could be and that he had plenty of better things to do as a lieutenant. Ichigo was sure his eyes would get sore from all their rolling. "What else are you missing from home? Not used to being away from Momma Kuchiki this long?"

Renji stopped dead in the middle of the street, warring with himself over what to feel over that comment. It was an insult, but that image of his captain sporting an apron and wielding a wooden spoon rather than Senbonzakura ... split decision made, he doubled over himself with laughter, tears forming in his eyes. Onlookers gave him a wide berth, and Ichigo shuffled away, wariness coloring his face as the other man howled in glee. Not the reaction he expected.

Renji straightened up, wiping an errant laughing tear from his eye. "You're alright kid." He told Ichigo, "Anyone with a sense of humor is alright in my books!"

Ichigo, confused and sweating, only replied that he didn't mean it as a joke. Renji clapped Ichigo on the shoulder, steering his coworker towards a sushi stand he had glimpsed earlier. "Some advice, the first from me to you as your mentor: if you can't take life as a joke, then you will become the butt of life's joke."

The two sat, ordered their meals, and ate in contemplative silence. Ichigo mulling over the strange advice, eyeing his superior every now and then. Eventually, after enjoying his post lunch green tea, he had to ask. "Why don't you hate me? Kaien told me about you; I thought that as Rukia's ex-husband, and not an ex by choice, you'd have a big chip on your shoulder..."

"Heh, what does he know? What does anybody know?" Renji swiveled on the barstool of the sushi joint to stare at the pedestrians, laying his elbows on the counter behind him to the consternation of the proprietor, who was summarily ignored. "Yeah, I'm not as happy as I could be. But, there's no use taking my anger and frustrations out on the wrong people.

"I did just that for a while, and it hurt Rukia more than anything. I was so mad that she didn't fight for us, even though I had no right to feel so, since I didn't fight either. We both let go, we were both victims... I can thank squad eleven for beating the crybaby out of me, that's for sure!" He laughed a little at that, looking at Ichigo now. "So what? You're the man that's going to steal my wife from me? Could be worse, you didn't actually steal her heart, did you?" At Ichigo's hasty shaking of the head, Renji nodded once sharply, as if that settled matters. "For what it's worth, I thought I would dislike you too; you rich folk have a way of rubbing me the wrong way sometimes. All's I know is, is you'd be a better ally than an enemy. "

"Who _is_ the enemy?" Ichigo asked the obvious question. He was not answered, however. Renji took a deep breath, and let it loose, only offering his charge a suggestion that they get back to their rounds. It was only during evening that the subject was brought back to Rukia. Renji handed Ichigo some flowering mint he bought earlier in the day. "See that _she_ gets this. She'll know who it's from..."

"I don't want to insult, but why give her such a plant?" he asked, "It's boring, and I don't think it was ever meant for hidden meanings..."

"I get it, it is weird, but no one would suspect it came from someone with romantic intentions." Renji replied, "And here's another little tidbit of advice I can give you: sometimes you gotta make your own meanings in life. For us, mint was useful for hygiene and health, and it grew easily in the wild, we never had to steal it, and somehow throughout the years it reminded us of our times together. It's better than roses to show her I care. This mint is like family. We made our own family before any other so-called 'real family' decided to butt their noses where it wasn't needed, or wanted."

He took a breath, noting Ichigo's scowl. "That got heated at the end, but not towards you. You understand, yes?"

Ichigo only nodded, saving the tidbits of knowledge to ponder over for later. True to his word, he gave the mint to his possible future wife the next day during her visit. But he saved two sprigs for his sisters.

* * *

Final Thoughts: Dude there are so many meanings attached to mint, but very little regarding romance or love. Mostly "virtue", "purity", "not taking things for granted"; all reasons I think Ichigo would use to gift his sisters with mint, and though Renji didn't know the meanings of mint (nor did I at the time of writing this) it is fitting. I don't want to make a big deal out of mint, but if you remember, I wrote Rukia using mint to brush her teeth in the prologue, so that's why it made a reappearance here... I wanted Renji to give an inconspicuous gift, so there we go.


	5. First Impressions

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, it's been a while. Probably will follow that pattern for a while: long breaks between posts.

Been working on getting certain characters together (AS FRIENDS!) in order to bring Rukia to a better state of mind, so then afterwards we can continue on with other things. Though I do like the Ichigo / Rukia friendship (and Kaien, as well); I think all are important as companions and friends who will kick your butt when needed, and save it at other times. Hope the chapter is enjoyed.

REFERENCE TO REVIEWS: I usually reply to reviews (most of the time), but I failed that this last time. Apologies! Reviews ARE appreciated, and I will do better to reply next time. For now, THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!

* * *

Rukia sat on a plush zabuton in one of the guest rooms of the Shiba compound, the shoji open to the gardens and clean warm air hinting at spring soon to come. Admiring the gardens, more varied and elaborate than her brother's garden of clean lines and "less is more" set-up, Rukia imagined that Renji, uncouth man that he is, would also enjoy the would-be colorful gardens here. However, he is not here at the moment; Rukia took a deep breath and looked forward again, taking in the blank walls with a renewed blank mind.

Soon enough, one of her hosts came back, a young girl carrying a tray of tea cups and a tea pot. This being the fourth time Rukia visited the Shiba grounds, she knew this to be Yuzu. She was dolled up in a pink kimono, dirty blond hair help up with spring Kanzashi, and she executed her movements gracefully and flawlessly. She would make someone a wonderful wife, even Byakuya noticed her poise and elegance (with a backhanded comment about her being rare among the Shiba louts; thankfully, said only within Rukia's hearing).

Yuzu, her father Isshin, and her twin Karin, were the only members of the Shiba Clan that Rukia had met, all with Byakuya there as well. She had not even met her possible fiancé yet; but today would be the day. And she would be meeting him without Byakuya's presence. But she was not worried, nor even nervous. She felt so apathetic and defeated, that not even Renji's anger could inflame hers these past few weeks. The memory of his worried face was enough to break her heart again.

It seemed such a sure thing, now, the marriage of Kuchiki to Shiba. The two Clan Heads, while differing in personalities, actually managed to conduct business quickly, fairly, and with minimal arguments. The Shiba were blunt yet straightforward, while Byakuya was tired of the cruel subtle posturing of devious politicians, so the two lent a strange compatibility towards each other, business wise.

Agreeing relatively quickly, should the marriage go through, the Kuchiki would gain an heir, and a small percentage of the Shiba manufacturing and profits. The family would learn mostly about the mass crude bomb manufacturing; the Shiba would keep their more special "cocktails" and firework recipes for themselves.

On the flip, the Shiba would receive a hefty sum, Rukia's "dowry". Which, Rukia and Byakuya learned, would then go towards the twins' dowries, both of which were in a sad state currently, despite the Shiba's booming business: Captain Shiba had hoped to entice a suitor for his troublesome niece, Kukaku, with most of their profits... Rukia was surprised, both that Isshin trusted her and her brother with family business, and for what, specifically, her dowry would be used for. But she was glad to know; the knowledge made her less apprehensive about the Shiba Clan in general, and happy that some good could come of this marriage; good that was not solely for the Kuchiki elders' benefits. And the more she spent in Yuzu and Karin's presence, the more she liked them, as well. Yuzu was the true spirit of genteel, not the arrogant face of false superiority shown by many of the Kuchiki elders, and some of the others in the five families; there was not a rude or mean bone in the young woman. Yuzu's opposite, Karin was very brash and anti-demure, to the point of nearly dishonoring her family (since her family was a bunch of misfits themselves). She took the road of a scholar, spending most of her time in the civilian sector rather than in the Squads, as her male relatives did. Rukia grew to care for the young Shiba twins, glad both girls were given freedom to be as they are, unique to each.

"Can I get you anything else?" Yuzu politely asked, bringing Rukia back to the present. Smiling at the girl, she thanked her but was fine. It wasn't long after Yuzu left that Rukia heard steps coming closer. She was greeted with an uncouth, "Yo!"

Raising an eyebrow, Rukia hesitantly replied, "Yes?" The screen opened with a bang, and two young men stood in front of her, one grinning like a fool at her, and the other frowning at the floor. They could have been twins, almost, except the fool was dark haired with smile lines around his sea green eyes. The owner of the frown was obviously younger, perhaps younger than even herself, and orange haired. Brighter than Renji's for sure, and while cut short, sticking out everywhere. One of his ears was red, and he even reached up to it to soothe it as if it was in pain. No doubt, he was dragged against his well. She looked at them expectantly.

The green eyed fool jammed a thumb into his chest, "I'll be your escort for today, and you can call me Kaien!" He gestured with his thumb to the other male. "This is my younger cousin, and your fiancé, Strawberry!" 'Strawberry', as he was called, sharply turned to his cousin, frown turned into a glare, "Don't call me that!"

Kaien wasn't rebuffed in the least, he shrugged his shoulders, still looking at Rukia, and told "Strawberry" that if he wanted his fiancé to know his name, to speak up. He wasn't going to force this whole meeting from start to finish, no he wasn't. He was promptly asked to leave, and ignored. It was improper for them to be left alone at this early stage. Huffing, Strawberry plopped inelegantly in front of Rukia. "Ichigo." He stated.

Raising an icy eyebrow, she gave her name; "Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo hmm'd awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck and swallowing the tea before him inelegantly, failing to taste the delicate brew his younger sister obviously took pains to make. There followed a silence thick and wanting, neither knowing what to say nor obviously feeling out of place.

"Aren't you forgetting something, little cuz?" Kaien said, winking in a teasing manner.

Rukia would have blushed at his rude comment, had been raised like a proper maiden should, but as a dregs of society in the Rukon, she could only look on in curiosity as Ichigo was the one who acted maidenly, blushing bright red. She almost smiled at his flustered face; it was cute in a younger brother type of way. Eventually, Ichigo was able to fumble a small, rumpled looking bouquet out of his haroi sleeve. "Here." He mumbled.

The leaves and flowers looked sad and limp, but still Rukia blushed in happiness to see mint, knowing exactly from whom they came. She smiled, demurely as the Kuchiki would want, and reached for the offering. "Thank you."

"It's nothing." The youth mumbled. "Just saw them the other day when I was out on patrol, thought they would be a good gift." He coughed into his hand, "It's not special or anything, but, you know, a useful gift."

She glanced at Ichigo, noting his pointed look. Reading it from Ichigo's eyes that Renji, the man Ichigo was assigned to patrol with, was the cause of the bouquet made her happier than she had been in a while. Not truly happy, per se, but enough to buoy her heart to know that her would-be fiancé was not her enemy. She didn't think he would be, but knowing and thinking were two different things.

"I had my doubts," Kaien broke in from the side of the room, big obnoxious grin on his face; "didn't think a proper girl like you would like boring old mint for a present."

Looking at him, holding the leaves to her face and taking in a waft, she replied, "It is the thought that counts." She reevaluated her planned cold attitude, and deemed herself safe to warm up a little towards her unwanted fiancé. "Though he serves as my brother's lieutenant, I have not seen much of Renji since our own days in the school. How is that lout?"

Ichigo smiled, and Rukia was warmed at the friendliness of his features. "He's fine." Ichigo reported. "Loud, brash, annoying, pretends he hates every minute of being forced as my mentor. But..." He sighed, finally relaxing into their conversation and pouring himself another cup of tea. "Renji has been a good source of information and guidance."

Rukia returned his friendly smile with one of her own. It felt weird, in that she hadn't felt her facial muscles do such in a long while. "I'm glad." She commented, demurely hiding her smile behind the cup of tea. Thinking to keep the conversation flowing, once placing the cup down again, she asked Ichigo how long it had been since he graduated.

"It's only been a few months. It feels like forever though; I haven't seen my classmates since I'm the only one in Squad Thirteen."

"Hmm, yes. I remember in a class I once had learning that the thirteenth receives the least amount of fresh recruits. The eleventh receives the most."

"Ain't that the truth." Kaien added.

"Yeah, the eleventh is where Chad went." Ichigo mentioned. One of his classmates? "But he wants to join Captain Kyoraku's squad eventually. Hey, if you had been able to stay with the school and the reapers, where would you have wanted to end up?"

Rukia hummed to show she had heard, and was thinking about the answer. She looked at Kaien, wondering how he felt about the engagement, how much she could reveal. "To be honest," she said, taking a deep breath, "I probably would have tried to stay with Renji. At least for our first assignments." She found open curiosity in Ichigo, while Kaien seemed pensive. "Even while at the academy, we both knew we might eventually transition to different squads; our strengths and weaknesses were so different, as are our personalities. Though which squad specifically? I have no idea.

"Even now, after a decade where I possibly could have observed and considered, I couldn't say. The Elders have kept strict control of my separation from the academy, and from the Court Guard Squads. Even Honored Brother has been denied the chance to teach me more, though I know he wishes he could."

There followed a brief silence, broken by Kaien's outburst of, "What bullshit!" Straightening from his slouch against the wall, "That's the problem with the older houses, their clinging to archaic traditions."

"Yeah, well until the laws change, there's not much we can do about anything, is there?" Ichigo argued, as though he wished there was an answer, and Rukia felt the same.

Kaien smirked, a playful look that Rukia would come to know as his own brand of disloyal loyalty. "Have you seen our lands outside the compound walls, Ms. Rukia?" He asked.

Ichigo interrupted before Rukia could reply, "What? Our training grounds? Why would she want to see that?"

Kaien rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the surprise, dummy." He held out a hand towards their guest, "Trust me, I believe we can find a Garden of Eden out there that Rukia will love."

And suddenly, as with Byakuya, Rukia knew that what was being said hid something more important, just in case some nosy fools were listening in. Still skeptical however, she hesitantly took his hand to help her to her feet. Ichigo rose as well, a confused look on his face.

"I apologize for my cousin here," Kaien spoke as they walked through the compound towards the forest to one side, "he is pretty simple minded and wouldn't be able to tell the difference between kindness and love." Ichigo was about to object, but Kaien rose a finger to make a point, "And which fair maiden's heart have you unintentionally stolen, my young cousin?"

"Huh?"

"So eloquent." Kaien snorted. He turned to face Rukia, "Poor girl, Ichigo does not even know a certain person loves him; though not much I can do for _her_. But I rest my case: Ichigo is stupid." Rukia smirks at Ichigo, making an effort to file that information for later, but continued to listen to Kaien without interrupting.

"Anyway," he continued as they walked through the trees, and suddenly, she found herself lost. Moving her head around, she could not find a trail, seeing only undisturbed nature. And it all looked the same. "I see you found out this forest's specialty," Kaien whispered, "directionless to all those but who are initiated. For now, I trust you will never enter or leave these trees without one of our family as an escort, yes?"

Looking into his eyes, at once serious and more austere then she ever recalled him being, she suddenly felt his power and his right to wear the lieutenant rank. Holding his eyes with hers, she nodded in agreement; until she was, or if ever she would be, initiated, she would not enter this unassumingly dangerous forest.

"Great!" He exclaimed, wide smile breaking his face once more. Shaking her head at his mercurial moods, she merely followed his lead.

Soon enough they came to a clearing, of what was definitely a training compound. Men and women wearing the traditional garb of the squads sparred with bokken, spears, or quarterstaffs. To one side a partition had be set up to offer protection from rouge or accidental Hado Spells. Off to the other side was an archery range. Renji was there, giving pointers to Karin as she raised a bow. And that's what made the place special: training for civilians.

Besides Karin, Rukia noticed five other persons not in the black and white, learning a weapon, to defend themselves. Training in weaponry or spells was not outlawed, but like the Kuchiki Household, many upper echelon families frowned upon their non-combatant members learning such, finding it crude and unfitting for genteel life. Unless one went to the prestigious school; that was the only proper way, of course, to become a warrior.

"So!" Kaien broke into Rukia's thoughts, "Care for a match?" He was smiling at her, a wooden trident over his shoulder and holding out a spear for her. Her strength in arms lay in swordsmanship, but like all students, had run the gamut of weaponry at least once to find their strengths. Hesitantly, she took a hold of the spear, gauging its weight and giving it a few twirls. Her wrists protested the movement, and her arms flexed weakly at the work, but Rukia smiled at the familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through her veins at the prospect of a spar.

Bending the knees and thrusting the spear at Kaien, she was not surprised he deflected easily. Silence rang through the compound, and she felt Ichigo's curiosity and Renji's appraising eyes behind her, raising her anticipation ever more. "Definitely." She answered Kaien's earlier question, and she recoiled only to go push forward another thrust and parry, more hopeful than she had been in a long while.


	6. Plum Blossoms: Adagio

**Author's Notes:** I decided to split my "Plum Blossoms" chapter in two, because I felt it was getting too long, and that the second half, while during the same day, was enough of a different feel that it should be separate from the first half. I do hope it is enjoyed!

Thanks for all the reviews (guests too!), faves and follows! :D

* * *

 _ **Adagio** **:** A slow passage, movement, or work. In this case, a slow chapter._

"Thank you so very much for inviting me and my sister, Lord Kuchiki."

Byakuya spoke of his pleasure at having the Inoue siblings at his Plum Blossom Party, especially since most of the plum wine, outdoor furniture and blankets provided were courtesy of Sora's mercantile business. He returned their deep bows with a slight one, a small smile gracing his features. Byakuya's smile remained as the pair wandered away; his rote speech for most was in fact truth when it came to the hard working honest merchant, and his flighty, yet gentle, sister.

The Plum Blossom Viewing Party was in full swing, a "small" gathering of about twenty select Kuchiki family members and twenty more specially invited guests. All outside in the nice early March weather, Plum Trees in their blossoming glory and giving off a sweet scent. The grove was outside of his family plot, yet they had hosted at this park for generations, and would likely continue for years to come. It was easy enough to schedule the place and plan the event. Best of all, the Kuchiki home would not be invaded by guests for the occasion, like for Cherry Blossom viewing...

The guests consisted of the Inoue siblings, all of the Shibas, some family friends within the Central 46 (none of which were Byakuya's friends), and some of the Captains and Lieutenants (not Zaraki, of course, nor anyone from his squad, though Yachiru tried to, unsuccessfully, sneak in.) Floating around unobtrusively were a few plain, but well dressed, servants carrying trays of food, drink, or generally waiting for the opportunity to serve.

Byakuya, dressed in a loose, muted dark lilac kimono with a grey outer kimono robe for added warmth in the brisk March weather, had been standing near the entrance, designated by a man-made walkway. As part of his host duties he would greet guests and make small talk when applicable.

"Lord Kuchiki, please accept this gift as a token of our family's gratitude for inviting us to this fine plum blossom viewing." Lowering his eyes to find two young teen girls before him, Byakuya's smile remained. Though he had little interactions with the youngest of the Shiba brood, he was aware of both their redeeming qualities. The one who had spoken, genteel Yuzu, held out a small plain wood box tied with simple twine to him. Her light hair was and held by simple kanzashi with red beads on the end, and she was dressed in layered kimonos of varying shades of pastel pinks and purples, a white obi completing the ensemble.

The other, tomboyish yet studious Karin, spoke of the box's contents. "There are five dozen sparklers in there, specially crafted in our workshop." Her dark hair was left unadorned and around her face; a sign that she cared little for fashions, but she was still clean and presented nicely in a yukata of a bold navy blue color. Their differences were stark, yet each were worthy in their own right.

"I thank you." Byakuya replied, handing off the box to a servant with instructions to keep it around for their guests that evening. Seeing that the twins were the last guests wishing to talk to him, for now, he gestured to the side where some zabutons had been set up near one of the flowering plum trees. "Will you join me?"

Yuzu blushed in what could only be pleasure at receiving such an honor from the host, while Karin merely shrugged; "Sure." she replied for the both of them.

After they had settled on the colorful, comfortable seat pillows, with some plum wine from last year's harvest, Yuzu took up the conversation. "We are honored to have Ms. Rukia live with us for the past few weeks. She is lively and has spent quite a few nice evenings sharing tea with me. Thank you for entrusting us with her."

"It is nothing." Byakuya responded. "I am pleased she is doing well in your home. Does she fare well with her intended, your brother, Ichigo?"

At that, the sisters had to share a look. Karin then returned his look, "Yeah, sure. I suppose so." It was not very convincing.

"I see." Byakuya replied, taking a sip of his drink. "And Renji? He does not dishonor me in your home?"

Yuzu giggled at that, a small hand covering her mouth belatedly. "Of course not! He trains diligently, mentors brother quite a lot, and even has taught Karin to shoot a bow!"

"Hey!" Karin interjected, slicing a hand across her throat, begging her sister to not divulge anymore.

Yuzu blushed, lost her smile, and looked down into her cup. "Of course, you wouldn't want to hear about that kind of thing. I apologize, Lord Kuchiki."

Byakuya looked between the sisters; the contrite debutante and the fierce tomboy. "It is nothing," He addressed Yuzu, "In fact, I have long desired to share my sword skills with my sister." The twins looked at him in surprise, never guessing such forward thinking from the noble. "It is true," he continued, "unfortunately, our elders are more... traditional, than I am."

There followed a silence, each figuring out how to continue the conversation. Hesitantly, Yuzu, the more trusting of the two girls, revealed more. "Ichi-bro and Renji have become good friends, more than anyone thought was possible. They both train together, and... and with Rukia." She whispered the last part.

Karin glared at Byakuya, as if daring him to make a fuss over the scandalous news, yet he ignored her in favor of staring at the earnest Yuzu. "I see you have been entrusted with a secret, that you now extend to me. Do not worry. I am, in fact, pleased to know Rukia is training." He took a sip of wine, speaking with further meaning behind his eyes, "I am glad that she trains with Renji, her old friend from childhood." He glanced at a surprised Karin. "Very pleased."

Karin nodded sharply. "If only I was already a part of the Central 46," she groused, "then I could do something to help. Change some marriage laws, or something." She chugged her plum wine, and while Byakuya remained stoic, Yuzu reacted for the both of them by cringing at her sister's lack of appreciation for the sweet drink. Karin continued, "Unfortunately, by the time I graduate, it will be too late, besides having to suffer through the voting processes and lower ranked positions. Rukia will have married Ichigo long before I could be of any real help. Not that I don't like Rukia, she would be an amazing sister, but I know there isn't love between those two."

There fell another silence between the three. Again, indomitable Yuzu took up the flow of conversation, though changing the subject to something more cheerful, something that would bring out her host's pride and pleasure; "So, Lord Kuchiki, tell us about your squad!"

* * *

Ichigo's eye twitched upon seeing the stoic Kuchiki Clan Leader chatting with his young sisters. Orihime giggled as she sat across from him, a hand over her mouth to cover her apparent joy at his expense. The sleeve of her jade green kimono slipped down her arm, but despite her wishes, Ichigo hadn't noticed her delicate pale wrist. She still smiled to see his brotherly protectiveness, though. Sora, too, kept half an eye on her from across the grove as he chatted with the hakama wearing Kukaku.

Rukia, seated next to her fiancé, smiled as well. "Jealous, 'Ichi-bro'?" She asked, adding a teasing lilt to his nickname. "Just be thankful it's Byakuya who is entertaining them; he, at least, is not looking for a bride in some unsuspecting, well-to-do, young girl. Karin and Yuzu are fine."

"But he's so..." Ichigo tried to find the right word to encompass the sheer imperfect specimen of a man who dared to talk to his baby sisters... Arrogant? Proud? Had a stick up his ass? He waved his hand helplessly as if he could grab a word out of thin air.

"Boring?" Supplied Renji, the final member of their small group, all seated beneath a different flowering Plum Tree than the aforementioned group. The red head sat next to Orihime, across from Rukia, and lounged against his elbow as he stared at floating petals, looking for all the world like he was not part of the conversation. His pale blue yukata was in danger of being too revealing around his legs, yet no one seemed to complain at his lazy posture.

Glaring at his mentor, made the more striking since he refused to wear anything but his uniform (drab and dreary at the party, so everyone chided), Ichigo replied that "boring" wouldn't have been the word he'd use. Rukia also added indignant on her brother's behalf, claiming he was just not as emotional as others.

"I think it's cute!" Orihime added her two cents. "Whatever it is they are talking about, it sure has brought a light to all their faces." She picked up an almond cookie from the tray between them, "Though I never thought he was angry or rude, I've never seen Lord Kuchiki smile like _that_ before." She placed the whole cooking in her mouth and beamed in appreciation.

The other three looked towards Byakuya again, noting that, yes, the man was smiling in such a way he rarely did. Mostly, his "smiles" were smirks, or forced, at the very least a miniscule upturn of the corners to show he actually regarded someone as worthy of his time. This one, in comparison, was full on smile (though still small by Shiba blinding standards), never looking away from his young female companions. He did indeed look... happy.

"That's just so... weird." Ichigo muttered. Rukia and Renji had to nod in agreement.

"So, how come Lord Kuchiki does not want a wife?" Orihime asked, directing the question to Rukia.

"Well..." Rukia sighed, taking a fortifying sip of Plum Wine, smoothing an invisible wrinkle on a small butterfly sewn upon her pastel blue kimono. "He was already married once, to my older sister, Hisana." She revealed, knowing none besides the family and those who worked in the Soul Society proper, knew of his ill-fated love. "They were married before brother's grandfather, Lord Ginrei, passed. As the former family head, grandfather had blessed the union, so none of the clan elders could complain on, in their estimation, Hisana's poor compatibility. Not within Lord Ginrei's hearing, anyway.

"Brother adored her." Rukia gushed. "I was not around during their marriage, yet when I can get honored brother to speak of kinder days, he goes on at length about sister's beauty, kindness, and her sense of humor; that she was the most perfect of wives a husband could want, and yet at times, a spark flashed through. A spark not unlike an untamed woman." Rukia giggled at that. "He says I remind him of her, sometimes, says that he lived for those sparks, and yet was comforted by her ladylike qualities."

Renji shifted to a seated position, accidentally bumping Rukia with his elbow, yet Rukia only smiled briefly at him, before her face slightly fell in anticipation of somber story telling. "It happened one winter, where the Kuchiki family lost a few members due to an outbreak. It was Sereitei wide, no one family was spared. In the span of two cold months, both Ginrei and Hisana passed away."

"Oh, no!" Cried Orihime, empathetic tears swimming in her eyes, hands over her face in sadness. Ichigo was not immune to the story either, his glance towards Byakuya softening, sympathy and new understanding blooming within.

"That's not all." Rukia continued. "I don't think Byakuya would have been _as_ opposed to a new wife, for the sake of the family at least, if not for the fact that the elders quickly wiped away any sign of sister's existence in their home, and had not waited two hours after her funeral to suggest a candidate for a new Lady Kuchiki. To this day he has never forgotten, nor forgiven, the elders for their transgression."

"Tch." Ichigo commented, "Bastards." He chugged a dish of plum wine, wiping the foul taste of 'tradition' from his mouth. There followed silence as he and Orihime digested the story, while Rukia and Renji contemplated what-ifs.

* * *

"They all make me sick." Muttered a spy from across the plum tree park. Just outside the grounds guarded by the Shinigami, somewhere close to the grove yet hidden form the merrymakers. "Look at those peacocks, enjoying life as the top one percent of society, while anyone else not lucky to die into the right family, or to die with peace in their hearts, gets shafted by those pricks..."

"Calm yourself." His companion interrupted. "You will give us away if you become too agitated."

The taller of the two scoffed, yet obligingly folded his arms and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he glared at the party goers. "Who is it that the boss wants us to kidnap?"

"See that loud orange haired boy? That is the Shiba heir. The tiny young woman seated beside him is his arranged fiancé, and our target."

"She doesn't look like much," commented the first man; "Though do you see the tits on the other chick? I'd tap that." His coarseness was ignored.

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:** So now we have some villains and forward moving plot! Dun dun dunnn...


	7. Plum Blossoms: Tremolo

**Author's Notes:** Not that anyone noticed, or said anything, but I forgot in the previous chapter that I made all the Kurosakis, Shibas in this story. I went back last chapter and edited the name from "Kurosaki" to "Shiba" to reflect my choice. Hopefully I won't forget again! :3

I received two positive quest reviews for chapter 6: THANK YOU GUYS! :D

To the one that asked for Karin to be paired with Toshiro, I can only say, "maybe?" I _have_ thought of who to pair her with, but haven't been able to fit a romance in for her (yet). So, no promises, but no "No" either.

Final Thought: this will most likely be the last chapter of the year. By now, we all know I'm supper slow (apologies). Still, hope this chapter is enjoyed!

* * *

 _ **Tremolo :** "A rapid repetitive variation in the volume (or pitch) of a tone." / "_ _From Italian: quavering, from Medieval Latin tremulāre to tremble"_

Slowly, party goers and guests bid their adieus and left the park. Once again, Lord Kuchiki stood at the entrance, being a good host and sending guests off on a good note. Those who stay behind mostly take off in pairs to walk around the park; some with sparklers, some with jugs of plum wine. To Byakuya's mild surprise, Yuzu Shiba had bashfully requested to stay beside him when both he and Karin chose to talk to others. Every now and then, Byakuya would look to the side to find the young blond seated where he had left her, lounging and relaxing in the light of paper lamps.

He wondered if she used him as a scarecrow, keeping unwanted suitors away. Or if she truly wished to remain around a stoic older man. He frowned, really wishing the twins had remained together, though he could not fault Karin the desire to talk to one of her professors, and mentor, in the Central 46. While Yuzu had been engrossed with everything a squad captain could tell her about his daily life, Karin had looked bored to tears; it was only right she got something out of this outing rather than being her sister's keeper.

Seeing a lull in the departing guests, Byakuya stood in front of Yuzu once more and offered her his hand. "Walk with me?" A blush, smile, and an accepting small hand was her reply.

Not long into their walk around the park, he stopped, releasing her hand from his elbow and moving to stand before her, creating distance. "Ms. Shiba," he stated formally, "I cannot in good conscious continue further without making a few things clear. I am not without sympathy, but I know when a woman, or indeed a young girl, has... admiration for me. I need you to know that I am not now, nor ever, looking for a wife."

Slowly, her smile faded, fell, and eye contact was lost. She lowered her head, hiding the embarrassment and blush she no doubt felt. He was glad she did not deny her affections, nor her subtle plans; they were quite clear in his eyes, only the motive eluded him. Still, he wished he could have avoided hurting her feelings, dismayed to see that her shoulders had started to quake with quiet emotion. "It is not your character, nor your beauty, which is lacking," he tried to assuage her pain, "but my own failings. I have already gained and lost a beloved wife," he admitted, "there will be no other. I am... not able to give you all that you deserve. And you deserve much."

Sniffing, she managed to give a reply. "She must have been amazing, I can feel your love for her, even now. I wished I could have met such a woman to have had your love so completely." She barely finished her sentence, trailing off with a whisper.

"Yes." He replied, frown marring his features, not liking what had to be done, to prevent further misunderstandings. It would hurt worse later on if not nipped now. "She would have liked you, too." He admitted. It was as close as he could get to saying _he_ liked Yuzu as well.

She took a deep breath, looking up to her host with a shiny eyes and blotchy cheeks. Smiling at him in reassurance, she bowed to the Kuchiki lord; "I will forever be grateful for the kindness you have shown me. Thank you again for the invite to this party" She stood straight again, though didn't make eye contact, "I see you have a few more guests waiting to say 'farewell', so I'll make my own way around the park." And when Lord Kuchiki looked to the side to see that, yes, there were a few people waiting patiently for him, Yuzu murmured a quiet "Good night, my lord."

"Let me get you a..." Byakuya started to suggest an escort for the young girl, but when he had turned back to face her, Yuzu had already started walking away from him. Sighing, he relented that she would be fine. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he fortified himself to continue as he had always done.

* * *

Orihime, escorted by Renji, walked behind Rukia, escorted by Ichigo. They walked the perimeter of the inner park, lit by paper lamps and nodding to Kuchiki elders, those seated within the Central 46, and some of the Shinigami still in attendance. The temperature was falling, but it was still comfortable, especially as they were walking. In fact, most of the party goers who remained were either standing or walking for warmth.

Sora, Orihime had spied, gave his outer kimono to Kukaku, whose stylized haori was not meant for colder weather. It was quite a romantic gesture, causing the younger sister to sigh in appreciation.

"You alright, Ms. Inoue?" She heard from Ichigo, suddenly at her side instead of Renji. Startled, she could only look around for the tall redhead instead of give a proper answer. Hearing the man of her affections chuckle at her antics, she pouted at him. "Sorry for the confusion." he said, "Renji and Rukia just wanted to catch up. They thought it would be funny to make the switch without telling you."

"Ah. Ok." She replied, blushing at her ability to easily be confused, and at the fact that she was in the arms of Ichigo! She giggled in happiness.

Ichigo just patted her hand in kindness, smiling down at her though she wouldn't look at him. Nothing brought this girl down, and her positivity lit up his world like a golden sun after a rainy day. They had now walked to the outer edge of the park, where the paper lamps couldn't fully reach. Both took advantage of the darkness.

Orihime took the privacy to daydream and blush, since no one could see or demanded her full attention. How romantic could this be? A man taking his lady love out under the star, away from prying eyes, to make the most of an opportunity to be close and make declarations of affection. Though Ichigo was a silent man, Orihime had no problems imagining conversations.

Ichigo delighted in hearing Orihime's giggles and snorts, knowing she was unaware of her doings. It was cute and unlike any other girl he had been around, and he had been around some wonderful women. His sisters, his fellow Shinigami students like Tatsuki, even Rukia; he appreciated their candor and strengths, and was used to their traits. Even Yuzu, in her quiet unassuming way, was a model genteel woman of poise and grace, of which he saw time and time again (though not as humble as his little sister).

Orihime was bubbly, tripped a lot, her imagination belonged in a fairy tale, and she lacked proper grace. He never thought he would like such a strange personality, but she was so unassuming, kind, patient, gentle, and unpretentious. A breath of fresh air. From the servants to stuffy Lord Kuchiki, Orihime acted with the same deferential smile, seemingly unaware of status or importance (but don't let that fool anyone, she had a brain in there underneath her bright orange hair). She kinda reminded Ichigo of his mother...

His smile slowly faded, he now looked at the giggling girl with somber eyes.

* * *

Also out of the lights of the paper lamp is another couple taking advantage of the privacy afforded by the darkness.

"Ngh!" Moaned Rukia, arching into Renji's touch. "Be careful of the fabric." She whispered, knowing that a little wrinkling would be alright, but anything worse would be noted by the servants.

The hand over her chest smoothed over her stomach and waist, mirroring his other hand on her hips. His lips pecked her lips, wanting to bite but not daring. "Rukia..." he moaned, maneuvering them to the ground, him on the bottom. Rukia watched his face as her lover gently worked at the hem of her kimonos, folding them aside just so for maximum opening with minimum wrinkling. It was amusing seeing him engrossed in such a stupidly mundane task, but she loved him for it. Grasping his jaw within her hands, she kissed him.

Moaning together, her hands moved to his hair, losing the tie and grasping strands to hold on to. His large hands engulfed her face, framing her gently, not daring to upset her hair or her makeup. It was difficult, but the rewards far outweighed any frustration hindering his access to his beloved ex-wife. It had been long enough. He was content to kiss her for hours, to be in her presence and smell the plum perfume she wore for the occasion, and gently caressing her. It was enough.

But not for Rukia. Her hands left his hair, darting down his chest and waist, finding the folds of his loose kimono and yanking them apart. No one would care how rumpled Renji looked; in fact, they would expect it of him, unfortunately. At that thought, she abruptly stilled, frowning at what had become of them.

"It's alright, Rukia." Renji muttered, sensing where her thoughts had trailed. He continually caressed her, soothing her and reacquainting himself of her wonderful presence.

Eventually, as the night drew on and Rukia would be expected at her brother's side, they moved things along and had a good, stolen moment recreating their wedding night.

* * *

"That is not our target." The black haired, emerald eyed spy said, pointing to the limp girl in his partner's arms.

"What?" Was electric blue's short response.

"You... moron." Was the mono-toned rebuke. "Our target has dark hair; the girl in your arms has light hair. Our target is wearing blues decorated with butterflies, this... child... has pink. What is your excuse?"

"Fuck!" The other exclaimed, dumping the girl to the ground inelegantly, her body creating a "whumping" sound that, thankfully, didn't included loud cracks or snaps. "I saw all four friends enter the shadows, and then they started switching partners and shit! I thought I heard the red head fucking a woman, and assumed it was the big breasted girl, since she's not betrothed to anyone. I didn't try to follow the boy heir, since our target split from him. Then I ran into this chit huddling in the shadows, and I couldn't see shit! The lamps were behind her, and she was a fucking silhouette!" The loud spy waved his arms as if that would help things. "She's the same size!"

His partner stared at him blankly, yet disapproval and exasperation were clearly conveyed.

"Wha...?" The young female stirred, glancing at her abductors through hazy eyes. They stared at her, unsure of what to make of her. She stared back in shock, eyes clearing and brain starting to make frightened assumptions. In the background, crickets chirped.

"Quickly." The bored spy gestured to the excitable man, and the girl was knocked unconscious once more.

"Well, what the hell do we do now?"

"Continue our search."

* * *

Captain Isshin Shiba, attending the Plum Blossom Viewing in his Captain's robe, quickly walked up to his peer and host for the evening. "Lord Kuchiki, have you seen Yuzu lately? Karin said she was nearby you..."

Startled, Byakuya quickly assessed the older man. "You mean, she has not made her way to you, or others of your family, by now? We had parted nearly ten minutes ago."

"No." Isshin replied, distractedly glancing around. "This is not like her, and none of my family have spoken to her since you." He stopped to stare pleadingly at Byakuya. "I know it's been relatively such a short time, but I have a bad feeling about this. Would you mind ordering the servants and guards to form a search? I will organize the remaining guests, with your assent."

Byakuya naturally agreed, and soon the serene party had become a worried ruckus.

* * *

The two spies walked in the opposite direction of an approaching lamp. "What now?" whispered the electric blue spy.

"We retreat." Was the whispered answer. "And we bring the girl. She saw our faces, and will know what we are."

"Wouldn't it be less trouble to leave her?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Without her, the Seireitei will just fear a missing girl. But with her, they might guess to our purposes. Especially if they find her still knocked out. Our Leader will know better. Besides, he did say not to come back empty handed."

There was a grunt of agreement from the other; the two spies gathered up Yuzu, and snuck away into the night.


End file.
